


Attack

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seaview is sent to the Arctic Circle, when one of the bases is destroyed by a nuclear blast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack

April 23rd, 2016 Captain's log Time 8.30 hundred hours a.m

Admiral Nelson was on his way to Washington, D.C. for conference meeting after finishing up the last mission with the South Africa virus that had killed over 100 hundred villagers.  
/////////

Commander Rose Marie Crane in conjunction with working through ONI and other medical organizations was able to find the cure with the use of the planet Hepler's medical archives having gone through the worm hole during the Bermuda Triangle mission last year.

The submarine Seaview is on it's way to the arctic circle once again to check on the global warming effects on the ice flows.

It will take the Seaview five days to arrive, since not a priority at the moment to meet up with the scientists in charge of the Ice Flow Delta base with a total of 125 air force and naval officers along with eight scientists.

For myself, I am back in command after a few weeks of sick leave from the last mission.

Rose Marie is still on maternity leave after giving birth to our second child David, and will be working either at the Institute or the beach house part time on her projects.

END Captain's Log....

///////

In the middle of the ice flow. A submarine code name Tomcat nuclear powered working for an Iranian country was working in the area, placing mines and one bomb that is going to be set off, once they know that ONI is going to be sending the submarine Seaview into the area.

The Tomcat had orders to take down not only the Seaview, but to mess with the melting of the ice flows in the arctic circle and also attack the Ice Flow Delta base. The Tomcat was some 25 miles from their target of the base.

Meanwhile radar man Sergeant Barrys working at his station noticed something strange on his radar screen, when he saw a missile heading towards the base. He called for general quarters and his superiors, when their was a nuclear blast killing everyone around the entire base, for which could be seen some 30 miles away, and the Tomcat.

The captain of the Tomcat issued orders to head for the sub pen some ten miles away. The submarine would be hiding, until they knew that the submarine Seaview would be in the area, along with it's crew of 75 in all.

Sometime later in the evening on board the Seaview Captain Lee was making his usual nighty rounds on the ship, when he heard a page for him over the Public address to come to the Control Room on the double, having to be in the corridor, he picked up the mike to confirm, he was on his way over to the Control Room.

Admiral Nelson was talking with General Stone in the communications section on scrambler, when he noticed Captain Lee Crane was coming down the spiral stairwell.

Lee Crane saw Chip Morton standing over the plot table issuing orders to his crew to change course at flank speed. He asked why to his long time friend and executive officer of the Seaview.

"Skipper!, Admiral Nelson just received word from ONI that the Ice Flow Delta base was attack from a nuclear bomb, and ONI believes to be a submarine to be in the area, to be the cause of the destruction, I have with the Admiral's orders to head at flank speed until further orders." He replied walking around the plot table.

"Very well Chip!" Replied quietly. Lee Crane heard the Admiral talking to General Stone still, when he saw his face not looking all that pleased with the situation.

"Chip, do you happen to know exactly where the submarine is located at the moment?" He says moving around the plot table.

Looking at the charts on the plot table with his executive officer.

"From what we know at the moment Lee, General Stone thinks that their might be a hidden sub pen for the enemy sub to hide for the time being." Making his statement directed at the Captain and friend, as he looks up from the charts and checking the Control Room with everyone in their places.

Admiral Nelson was finally finished with his conversation with the General and looking totally exhausted from the entire affair with talking to ONI.

///////

On board the nuclear submarine Tomcat. Captain Hebrew Chaez was listening to the communications message telling him the Seaview is on it's way. As his spy on board the Seaview was making sure that he was not giving away his position with the broad cast.

As things started to calm down a little with Lee Crane, Nelson and Morton in the Control Room being some what late. It would take a couple of days to reach the area. Admiral Nelson decided to go back to his cabin for the rest of the evening as with Lee Crane. But Lee Crane needed to make sure Commander Morton would be find, with the submarine being short a few men from the over night watch, even though executive office Stu Riley will be taking over in an hour as with Commander O' Brien.

Communications officer Ryan aka Sparks was on duty now, while Julieanna Moore and Sandy Dulcan would be taking over in the morning. Ryan since it was very quiet, he was able to get off a quick message to the Tomcat before he is caught sending the signal.

Otherwise with Commander Morton was checking his departments walking his normal routine for the evening. Since it usual Lee Crane, but this time Lee Crane still under medical orders to not over do it with his health.

/////////

It was two days later

When the submarine Seaview noticed a strange beam coming at them to throw the submarine off balance knocking everyone to the floor or out of their seats. Captain Lee Crane ordered engineering to adjust it's trim before dropping to 400 feet below the surface. Admiral Nelson noticed on the radar screen, along with Kowalski confirmation that a tidal wave of some sorts was heading their way in 20 seconds.

At this point Lee Crane ordered everyone, including over the p.a. system to brace for impact.

The Seaview was hit violently knocking everyone off their feet. As sparks and fires in the Control Room erupted near the computer systems and the top of the sonar/radar screens.

Both Kowalski and Patterson were able to get away in time before the fires erupted. Damage Control parties were called in by Commander Morton. Both the Admiral and Captain Crane were picking themselves off the floor as the rocking of the submarine stopped.

And it was this time the Tomcat made it's way down, when the Captain ordered a missile to be fires at the Seaview.

Commander Kowalski watching the radar screen after getting back into his seat, saw the target coming at them, as he screamed out to everyone.

Captain Crane ordered right away to move to the aft section with engineering. He was just barely able to make the announcement. "Everyone brace for impact!...As the missile hot the top of the ridge in front of them throwing everyone off balance once again.

Lee Crane grab the mike, while the Admiral was being helped up by Commander Morton. "Missile room, Sharkey, have tubes loaded 2, 4, 3 and 1 ready!"

Chief Sharkey repeated his order as the crew readied the missiles for firing. "Ready sir!" As he had his hand on the firing buttons.

"Fire now!" He screams out his order. Just prior to the the order, another blow to the Seaview, as a beam this time knocked the submarine from side to side, throwing Lee against the plot table knocking him out. Commander Morton told Sharkey to fire, as all four birds let loose on it's target, as the Tomcat and it's crew were destroyed.

During all this time Admiral Nelson called sickbay Doctor Jamieson and damage control parties giving him the report on the frame flooding and injuries. They were able to get off the bottom as the ballast tanks was in tact from the attack.

Sickbay was busy taking care of the 12 that were injured including the captain with a head concussion. Doc Jamieson had the captain under heavy sedation with his head bandage and no other issues with the captain.

While the Seaview was heading back with ONI security teams, will be checking Ice Flow Delta base for any survivors and to be rebuilt, since the radiation levers were below normal at this time.

Days later now back at the home port and the Institute. Captain Lee Crane was leaving the Seaview with Admiral Nelson and the others for a week of shore leave and repairs.

Nelson decided to give Lee Crane a ride back to the beach house for which Commander Rose Marie Crane, William and the new baby David were waiting for them.

Rose Marie knew that asking questions was a total waste of time knowing that Nelson and Lee will talk, when they both were ready. 

She was just happy to have them back in one piece.

After the Admiral spent some time with William and David. He was leaving to go see his own wife waiting at the Institute to drive him crazy with questions.

Rose Marie was in the nursery with David giving him a quick bath before putting him down for his afternoon nap, as with William. She turned around to see two liquid amber eyes looking at her with great love and devotion. Lee Crane walks over to his wife and sons knowing full well that he was a lucky man to be alive and well.


End file.
